A New Life
by xlookingoutx
Summary: What if Hannah Montana doesn't go back to being Miley Stewart? What happens to Jackson? This story tells the events of Jackson Stewart, the new high school he goes to, and the friends - and romances - he makes.
1. Chapter 1

**What if Hannah Montana doesn't go back to being Miley Stewart? What will happen to all of her friends and family? Jackson? This story shows the events of Jackson Stewart and the second chance he gets. It really shows Jackson going to a new High school and the friends – and romances – he creates there. **

**Hello there! I was watching Hannah Montana the other day and the shooting star episode came on. Of course my imagination went wild. I had this idea for the episode and had to write it down. This is more like a sample. I want to see what everyone thinks of it and if it should be continued. So if anyone happens to read this short sample bit please tell me what you think! Thanks! **

"Jackson wait!" Miley/Hannah yelled from her balcony. The boy she was referring to, long beard and ripped and ragged clothes, stopped preparing himself to leap off the roof and turned around.

"Isn't there something I can do? Anything to make you stay?" The boy named Jackson exhaled sharply.

"I'm sorry sis, but theres nothing you can do. The harm has already been done." He prepared to leap again, but she stopped him once more.

"Wait!" She cried. "I could send you to another school. You could change your name! That way, no one would know who you are." This caught his attention. He put on a face, appearing to think about it.

"I don't know. It might be kind of hard..."

"Please Jackson, anything to make you stay." He looked at her skeptically. Where had all this desperation come from? She hadn't come looking for him when he first dropped out of school. Not once. Now she was practically getting down on her knees begging him to stay.

"Would you really do that?" He asked, still skeptical. She took a step forward so as to let him see her face better.

"Yes, please, I'm begging you." He looked into her eyes and saw the sincerity in them. His face softened.

"I'm sure we can figure something out." Hannah squealed.

"Really Jackson! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She ran forward, throwing her arms around his rat head. They stood like that for barely a moment before her eyes popped open and she lifted her head to look at his, a sour look on her face.

"You might want to take a shower first."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad!" Hannah called from the top of the stairs. "Look what I found!" She called appearing a few moments later with Jackson trailing behind her.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." He said when he saw his son. "Life finally to hard for you? Ready to come back?" He taunted.

"Actually dad, I asked him to come back." Hannah said.

"Why on earth would you do that? It was his decision to leave. Let him come back when he wants to."

"Dad, come on. He had no where to go. I couldn't leave him." She gave him a desperate look, wanting him to understand. He did.

"Well shoot darlin'." He drawled. "I don't think he wants to come back. You remember why he left, don't you?" She pouted.

"I know dad, but he can stay, right?"

"He's not gonna want to." He relented.

"But like I told Jackson a few minutes ago we could send him-" Hannah was cut off by said boy.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Jackson said.

"Oh right, sorry Jackson" She said, unabashed. "Like I was saying, we could send him to another school. If we did that, he would stay, wouldn't he?" Her dad sighed softly.

"Hannah, it's not that simple. Everyone here will know who he is! I'm afraid it's not gonna work out." He stated, looking slightly sad himself. Next thing he knew, she had gotten down on her knees and crawled up to him.

"Oh please, daddy!" She cried. "We'll send him farther away if we have to, out of the country even! Just don't let him ruin his life!" She was sobbing now, attached to her fathers leg.

"Okay! Okay! I didn't know you wanted it this bad." He said quickly. Hannah's tears turned into those of joy.

"Oh thank you daddy, thank you!" She yelled thankfully and stood up. She grabbed Jacksons arm,

leading him upstairs.

"You'll stay in my room." She said, to distracted with her brother being back to focus much.

"What's wrong with my room?" He asked. Hannah snapped back.

"Oh, well you _did_ say you were never coming back." She said nervously.

"Sweet Nibblets." Said Jackson.

* * * * * * * * * *

It was late in the night and Jackson couldn't sleep. There was yelling, presumably coming from his dad's room, muffled through the walls. He assumed his father and new wife were fighting. He had met her earlier and sensed a wickedness from her. This, however, was not why Jackson couldn't sleep. His mind was to occupied with thoughts of the critically acclaimed Hannah Montana. It was so out of character for his sister to be so wrapped up in his well being. He didn't understand it. When he found out his old bedroom had been turned into a home gym (Hannah has to keep her figure!) he knew he couldn't go back to living in that house. Which meant the next school he went to would have to be far away. _Very_ far away.

Turning around impatiently in the sleeping bag he was given, he sighed heavily.

"Jackson." A voice hissed from the general direction of the bed.

"What?" He hissed back. He thought she had been asleep.

"Stop turning! I can't go to sleep!" She wanted him back, but if she was going to have to lose sleep...

"Maybe you should have thought about that _before_ you turned my room into a gym!" He snapped.

There was a loud 'huff' as the bed creaked. Then silence. Jackson went back to his mulling.

He missed sheltered life, it was true. Nothing could compare to a roof over your head and a promised meal every night. When Hannah had brought up the leftovers he had devoured the whole tray in under thirty seconds. With a look of utter disgust on her face, she had taken the tray from him and went back downstairs. That's when he heard _her_ talking. The door to the next room opened and the voices flowed into the slightly cracked one of this room.

"How could you let him back in the house Robby! You should have turned him out!" The woman sounded furious.

"I know, I know honey, but he's leavin' in a couple of days." Robby Ray said soothingly.

"Well he better be, or I'll kick him out myself." The door had slammed then, causing Jackson to cringe just as his sister came up the stairs.

"What's wrong daddy?" Robby sighed.

"Nothin' darlin'."

Jackson closed his eyes at the memory. A nasty thought struck his head. _Maybe Hannah only wants me here to suffer with her..._

But that made no sense because she was willing to let him go away. He suddenly asked,

"Hannah?"

"Yeah Jackson?"

"Why are you doing all this?" The bed creaked as she sat up.

"Because," She whispered, almost to quiet for even him to hear. "Your the only one left from my old life."

" Huh? What are you talking about Hannah?" The bed creaked again as her head plopped down.

"Nothing Jackson. Go to sleep." He settled into a restless sleep.

* * * * * * * * * *

Hours later came to find the sun high in the sky shining through the window on a single bed and an empty sleeping bag. The girl laying on the bed shifted and then slowly rose, stretching and yawning as she did so. Looking at the sleeping bag and realizing no one was in it she called out, "Jackson?" When there was no reply she walked to the door and opened it. Standing just before her, stood the boy she had called out to, no facial hair evident on his face. She broke into a smile on seeing him cleanly shaved.

"Hey there sis." He said casually. "I just thought..." He continued, motioning towards his face.

"You look nice." His sister complimented.

"Well thank you." He said, evidently proud of himself. Hannah rolled her eyes and strode past him, into the bathroom. Before closing the door she poked her head out calling out to Jackson.

"You better not do anything to my room." She said seriously, not for one second thinking any differently of her brother, before she shut the door.

**Remember to tell me what you think of it! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for how long it took to get this up. I already had one typed up, but my computer got a virus before I posted it and I had to swipe the hard drive. I know it's a short one; I'll try to make the next one longer. Enjoy!**

"Jackson! What are you doing up there?" Miley shouted irritably from the bottom of the staircase.

Jackson, her dearly beloved brother, had taken longer than she had so far, and she had to admit, it was _annoying_. Finally, after a few more minutes the man of the hour came down, looking better than Miley had ever seen him.

"What took you so long? Our plane leaves for Seattle in an hour!" She scolded.

"So I wanna enjoy a little more time in the bathroom? Besides, I thought it was _your_ plane?" He said defensively. Miley breathed out sharply.

"It's rude to be late." Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. What's with the wig?" Indeed, she was wearing a wig. One that very much resembled the style and color of a certain hairstyle she used to have.

"Oh, just my secret identity." With that - and a dramatic head swing - she walked out the door, leaving a confused Jackson to pick up the luggage.

* * * * * * * * * *

The ride to the airport was a disaster. The two mistakenly took the freeway and ended up hitting rush-hour traffic. The constant honking of horns gave Jackson a headache he wouldn't forget any time soon. They finally did manage to maneuver their way through the line of cars an hour later and arrive at the LAX entrance, only to go through checks for the next hour thereafter. All ready officially late when they reached the airport, it took half an hour to actually take off. The siblings each relaxed a little as the pilot announced their destination time. The silence in the plane was broken a moment later.

"What's the place like?" Jackson asked nonchalantly. The teen pop star looked at her brother.

"You'll see." She said, letting a mischievous smile slide onto her face. Jackson rolled his eyes. The plane ride was easy and getting out of the airplane and onto the road was just as easy. No matter how many times Jackson asked his sister where they were going, she remained quiet. Deciding to go along with her little game he found he didn't have to wait to long. The rental car pulled up in front of an elite looking building. Your average looking penthouse structure with big glossy front doors.

"Don't tell-" He was cut off by Hannah now Miley.

"Come on!" She quickly led him to through the front doors, disregarding the doorman, dragging the poor teenager to the elevator where the doors slid open. Tugging him through, she slid a card she had produced from her pocket into the appropriate place and punched the penthouse button. Up and up they went, everything going to fast for Jackson to fully comprehend. As the elevator dinged, signaling their arrival, the dazed look on Jackson's face disappeared, replaced by awe.

The large room was brightly lit, showing every detail of the place. The entire back wall alone was magnificent, one hundred percent window leading onto a balcony, giving a grand view of Seattle, a.k.a. Jackson's new home. A black leather couch and loveseat occupied one side, seated in front of a plasma flat screen, while another sat a wood table set for six people. The blue carpet contrasted nicely with this furniture, including the small table with a plant on it here and there. In her mega excitement to show Jackson the house, Miley jumped inside, tossing her bag on the hallway table seated next to the entrance. Not even bothering to look at her reflection in the mirror hanging above said table, she towed her brother through the house.

His bedroom was simple, yet bigger than he had ever had. The same went for the attached bathroom and walk-in closet (though it did no justice to Hannah's, she made sure of). Several other rooms were located in the same hallway just off the living room, including two guest rooms and a game room, which Jackson had already silently promised to come back to later. Coming back to the main room, Miley revealed a small door (compared to the windows) near the dining table leading out to the huge balcony previously mentioned.

By this time, the sun had begun to set and the sky was turning a pink gold-ish color. Miley, for the dozenth time that day, dragged Jackson to the squishy couch placed there. She looked completely proud of herself. As if nothing could ruin her perfect day. Jackson leaned back after a moment of hesitation, finally relaxing for once that day. He still hadn't completely wrapped his head around the fact that this place, the entire apartment right down to the couch he was sitting on, belonged to him. It was his for as long as he lived there, and, little did he know, he would be staying there for as long as he could. These thoughts once again brought him back to memories of his old life and how thing could have turned out differently, which lead him to thoughts of his sister. He looked at her then, who was looking out at the sunset seated quietly beside him, and for just an instance understood exactly what this meant to her. He knew he had to do this, not only for himself, but to see his sister happy, for reasons he would never come to fully understand. Settling back down again, he addressed the latter.

"Ah, Hannah, this _is_ the life. I sure better hold on tight." Hannah laughed lightly, turning away from the sky.

"So you like it then?" She asked somewhat shyly.

"Like it? I love it! How many guys can say they own their own plasma screen!" Hannah smiled again.

"Good, 'cause it sure would be a shame if all this went to waste." She said knowingly.

"Yeah, it would be _rude_ too." He replied with an eye roll.

"See, you're learning already!" They laughed a bit over that eventually leaving the space in a silence.

Miley stood up minutes later, stretching her body as she did so with a yawn.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep."

"Yeah, yeah." Jackson replied, already nodding off.

"You better get to bed soon Jackson." Miley warned.

"Five more minutes Hannah." He drowsed. Said girl rolled her eyes.

"O.K. Goodnight Jackson."

"Night Hannah." Miley stopped for a moment, debating whether or not to correct him on her name.

Deciding it would be too weird and only raise odd questions later, she decided to wait. For what to wait for, she didn't quite know.


	4. A New Life Begun

**It's been a year I know, and all I have to show for it is this small chapter. I've decided that I will only continue this story if at LEAST one person reviews it. If not, then may it rest in peace…. **

**But by all means, please enjoy what I have for you. It may be small, but if the story IS continued, then the chapters should get much larger. **

"Rise and shine, sleepy head." Hannah called from the kitchen behind Jackson's spot on the comfy sofa. He raised his head slightly before slumping back and raising a hand to his weary eyes.

"What time is it?" He asked distantly. His sister bounced into the living room.

"Six o'clock." She said brightly, settling next to her brother. He jolted out of his sleepy position.

"What?" He exclaimed. _What are we doing up so early?_ He thought bitterly.

"You have to be in school at eight; no way you're gonna make it if you're not up now. Now here-" She grabbed a stack of papers from the coffee table in front of them. "These are your school registration papers. Dad's already signed them. Here's your new name." She handed him an I.D.

"Jackson Stewart. Hmm." He commented. "It kind of has a nice ring to it." He added thoughtfully.

"This," she told him, holding up a white slip of paper, "is your new class schedule." He grabbed it and glanced at it briefly, noticing 1st period English in a room 325. "Now, who wants breakfast?" She said, rising to go back into the kitchen, where the smell of waffles was adrift. Jackson followed right on her tail, eager to fill his empty stomach.

Half an hour later, Jackson stood in front of his massive wardrobe, his loyal sister beside him.

"How many clothes did you _buy_?" He asked, astonished at how full the walk-in was.

"Well, I couldn't have you walking around in your… _other_ clothes." Jackson knew she was referring to his old hobo slacks which had been carefully washed on returning to the Montana household. "Go ahead pick something, or do you need me to help you?" She said playfully.

"I can dress myself…" He muttered defensively.

Most of it was jeans and t-shirts. There were three suits in all and two tuxedos, for what he didn't know. New, hip shoes lined a lower shelf. In spite of his sisters jive he grabbed a pair of pants at random and then a shirt with ACDC scrawled across it.

"Touché." Hannah replied in perfect French. "Now hurry up, or you're gonna be late!" His young sister scurried out of the closet as if it were _her_ first day at a new school. Sighing, Jackson pulled his clothes on and went into the foyer, picking up his new backpack and heading down the elevator with his sister to the car waiting to escort him to school.

**Again, please review! **


End file.
